Justice League of America (2013 series)
4 years before the events of Young Justice, the Justice League of America were formed on a day they fight evil. The series will take place in the same universe as Young Justice, but more focusing on the League itself. Characters 'Heroes' *'Justice League of America:' **'Superman (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Batman (Voiced by Bruce Greenwood)' **'Wonder Woman (Voiced by Maggie Q)' **'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'The Flash (Voiced by George Eads)' **'Aquaman (Voiced by Phil LaMarr)' **'Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Catherine Cobert (Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin)' *'Later Members of The League:' **'Green Arrow (Voiced by Alan Tudyk)' **'Hawkman (Voiced by James Remar)' **'Hawkwoman (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' **'Zatara/Dr. Fate (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Black Canary (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall)' **'John Stewart (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Captain Marvel (Voiced by Chad Lowe)' **'Red Tornado (Voiced by Jeff Bennett)' **'Captain Atom (Voiced by Michael T. Wiess)' **'Icon (Voiced by Tony Todd)' **'Speedy/Red Arrow (Voiced by Crispin Freeman)' **'Plastic Man (Voiced by Tom Kenny)' **'Black Lightning (Voiced by LeVar Burton)' **'The Atom (Voiced by David Kaye)' **'Rocket (Voiced by Miss Kittie)' **'Zatanna (Voiced by Lacey Chabert)' **'Adam Strange (Voiced by Micahel Truccro)' *'Kid Flash (Voiced by Jason Spisak)' *'Aqualad (Voiced by Khary Payton)' *'Robin (Voiced by Jesse McCartney)' *'Superboy (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Miss Martian (Voiced by Danica McKellar)' *'Artemis (Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin)' *'Guardian (Voiced by Crispin Freeman)' 'Villians' *'Lex Luthor (Voiced by Mark Rolston)' *'The Joker (Voiced by Brent Spiner)' *'Cheetah (Voiced by Claudia Black)' *'Sinestro (Voiced by Jason Issacs)' *'Gorrlia Grodd (Voiced by Brian George)' *'Black Manta (Voiced by Khary Payton)' *'Vandal Savage (Voiced by Miguel Ferrer)' *'Ocean Master (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith)' *'The Brain (Voiced by Corey Burton)' **'Monsieur Mallah (Vocals by Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Count Vertigo (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Queen Bee (Voiced by Marina Sitris)' *'Klarion The Witch Boy (Voiced by Thom Adocx-Hernandez)' *'The Riddler (Voiced by Dave Franco)' *'Ra's al Ghul (Voiced by Oded Fehr)' **'Talia al Ghul (Voiced by Stania Katic)' *'Mirror Master (Voiced by Crispin Freeman)' *'The Scarecrow (Voiced by John Kassir)' *'Clayface (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Major Force (Voiced by Fred Tatascoire)' *'Mr. Freeze (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka)' **'Killer Frost (Voiced by Sarah Sahai)' **'Icicle Jr. (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)' **'Captain Cold (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'The Royal Flush Gang:' **'King (Voiced by Jim Meskimen)' **'Queen (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Jack (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Ten (Voiced by Olivia d'Abo)' **'Ace (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Dr. Mark Desmond (Voiced by Rene Auberjonois)' *'Black Adam (Voiced by Arnold Vosloo)' *'Professor Ivo (Voiced by Peter MacNicol)' **'Amazo (Voiced by Peter MacNicol)' **'MONQI (Vocals by Peter MacNicol)' 'Others' *'Carol Ferris (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' *'Bibbo (Voiced by Miguel Ferrer)' *'G. Gordon Godfrey (Voiced by Tim Curry)' *'Lois Lane (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by Jeff Bennett)' *'King Faraday (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'Cat Grant (Voiced by Masasa Moyo)' *'Iris West-Allen (Voiced by Nicole Dubuc)' *'Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Sam Riegel)' *'Snapper Carr (Voiced by Greg Weisman)' Episodes Season 1: 2013 Season Two Season Three Category:DC Comics Category:Action Category:Warner Bros. Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Drama